


Spider Lilies

by Akabara_13



Series: Spider Lilies Mean Change [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: A field of spider lilies bloomed brilliant red. The wind kissed their pedals and carried their sweet fragrance up to a young man, barley in his 25th year. He bent down and touched the fragile pedals, “Your just like me, never to have your wish fulfilled.”





	Spider Lilies

A field of spider lilies bloomed brilliant red. The wind kissed their pedals and carried their sweet fragrance up to a young man, barley in his 25th year. He bent down and touched the fragile pedals, “Your just like me, never to have your wish fulfilled.”

“Yuhamira, You broke the rules. What say you?” said a masked man on the other side of the small patch of lilies. No one dared to enter this patch, for spider lilies were a bad omen.

“No, I have nothing to say,” the young man stood, he stood starkly as the only pure white among red.

More masked men and women were arriving. Among them a deep, wisened voice spoke, “Yuhamira. Why have you stolen from those who gave you a home?”

“This child has no doubt, that Raiku gave all that this child has. This child is sorry for what he has done, but this child did what he believed he must. This child, though an orphan and unprivileged to seek out the inner families secretes, is more talented than any who stands here, or anywhere in Raiku. He knows that this is a sin, that this lowly child will never be allowed to stay in the heavens, be it living or as a soul. The child shall remove his sins as well as himself. This child thanks you for raising him this far,” a small smile danced on his face. Along the edge of the patch of red flowers, small explosions erupted, separating the nuisances from the floating island. On the edge, the Elder stepped into the lilies to grab at the boy, but he slipped through the wizened fingers and fell to the world below.

When they would go to find what he stole, the Elder would cursed the heavens, “Bring him back, if he lives, I will see him. If not, he deserves to have his body properly tended to.”

“But Elder, he is a trader! He stole from us.”

“No buts! Do you see what surrounds us? These weapons are from the Heavenly Records! Many of them not seen, but on the page, in over 1000 years. It matters not where he got them, if you could make half of this, you are nothing less than the genius we have waited for. We watched as Yuhamira commit suicide and that is our sin. Now go!” No one dare to wait, leaving the old man. 

There is a tale about the spider lilies, if one is to tread on one, you are destined to be cursed in the same way as that flower, never to have what you most desire. Both Yuhamira and the Elder had tread on the lilies. The Elder lost his prodigy and Yuhamira his chance at praise. But loss can become gain, can it not?


End file.
